Cupidku! Series
by NamikhraKyra
Summary: Cupidku merupakan benda-benda yang sangat aneh. tetapi, walau begitu aku tetap berhasil mendapatkan orang yang sangat berharga untukku. OneshotSeries, dengan pair dan cupid yang berbeda-beda. Chapter 1, Cupidku! Gantungan Kunci: TakaMido.


**Cupidku! Series**

genre: romance

rated: T

pairing: TakaMido untuk chap ini (setiap chap berbeda-beda)

Warning!OneshotSeries!OOC, Typo everywhere! cerita abal-abal, boyxboy

Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

><p>Chap 1, Gantungan Kunci: TakaMido<p>

Normal POV's

Pada suatu hari yang cerah.. di kota tokyo yang sangat panas dan terik, terlihat satu orang pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengayuh sebuah gerobak besar yang berisi dengan barang yang sangat besar seperti sebuah boneka dan juga sesosok makhluk lain bersurai hijau didalamnya.

"Shin-chaaan, aku mohon padamu.. hari ini panas sekalii.. kita jalan aja yuk, onegaiii.." keluh pria bersurai hitam a.k.a Takao Kazunari ke surai hijau dibelakangnya.

"Huh, itu kan salahmu sendiri karena salah suit-nanodayo! Lagian, seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh oha-asa bahwa peringkat cancer hari ini adalah yang pertama dan scorpio adalah peringkat terakhir-nanodayo." Balas sang surai hijau a.k.a Midorima Shintarou. "Itu jelas salahmu sendiri-nanodayo" lanjut Midorima.

"Wuah, shin-chan hidoii.." kata Takao mengakhiri keluhnya, sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa disadari Takao, bahwa Midorima Shintarou tengah blush dan memalingkan wajahnya seketika saat Takao mempout-kan bibirnya itu.

Midorima POV's

Kulihat Takao sedang mengayuh gerobak kami dengan sangat keras, keringat banyak membajiri pelipisnya, apakah ia tidak apa-apa? Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkan dia ya. Aku hanya sedikit, SEDIKIT tidak tega karena hari ini memang sangat terik. Lagian, Takao yang bersimbah keringat cukup sexy keren gitu.. ah, tapi bukan berarti aku senang bisa melihat Takao yang keren selain pada saat latihan lho ya! Tapi, Takao yang biasanya tersenyum gentle, tadi.. sekilas Takao cemberut, dan dia terlihat sedikit imut.. Eh, tidak tidak! Maksud aku terlihat imut dikalangan laki-laki, lagipula biasanya Takao keren kok, ahhhh bukan begitu.. hanya saja, aaahhh!

Midorima POV's END

Ternyata Midorima mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan sangat kencang, dan itu disadari oleh Takao.

Takao POV's

Shin-chan sedang mikirin apa ya? Apakah ia sedang stress karena tidak diterima oleh gadis yang ia suka ya? Aah, aku sangat iri dengan orang yang disukai Shin-chan. Pasti orang itu sangat berharga hingga membuat Shin-chan memikirkannya seperti itu. Shin-chan emang benar-benar imuut...

Takao POV's END

Tanpa merasa terganggu seakan dunia terasa seakan dunia benar-benar hanya milik mereka. Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya dari depan, tempat Takao ada. Takao tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangkan dan mengingat-ngingat lagi apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

Skip Time-

Ditempat yang sangat ramai, Toserjal (Toko Serba Jual) terlihat dua sejoli bersurai hitam dan hijau.. yaaa, langsung sajaa... Takao dan Midorima, yang sedang bermesraan ria seakan seperti baru menikah dan mau membeli baju untuk anak mereka yang baru lahir.. eh, salah cerita.. oke, sebenarnya..

"Shin-chaaan ayolah, aku ingin banget beli gantungan kunci ituu!" teriak sang surai hitam, Takao sambil menarik-narik baju Midorima kencang dan menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dia mau.

"Tidak Bakao, kita kesini untuk mencari lucky item-ku untuk besok. Bukan untuk berbelanja ataupun bermain-main-nanodayo!" balas Midorima tak kalah kerasnya.

"Kumohon Shin-chaan, hanya kali ini saja.. aku bayar sendiri kok.." balas Takao, kali ini ditambah dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya, yang membuat Midorima _blush _sedikit.

"Ukh.. baikhlah, aku izinkan.. tapi, aku mengizinkanmu bukan karena tatapanmu ya. Aku mengizinkanmu karena aku malas melihat tatapan menjijikkanmu lama-lama-nanodayo" balas Midorima ketus, jangan lupakan memalingkan wajah karena menutupi wajahnya yang menampakan garis tipis merah yang merambat ke pipinya.

"Yeeaaay, shin-chan emang dower! Eh, the best!" kata Takao sambil memeluk Midorima kencang, membuat orang yang dipeluknya memiliki semburat merah dipipinya.

"Wuaah, apa yang kau lakukan Bakaoo.. lepaskan-nanodayoo!" teriak Midorima sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Takao padanya.

_kawari yuku nichijou ni nomi komareta mama_

_ren'ai nante shinai to omotteta_

_hito wo suki ni naru no wa rikutsu janai mitai_

_watashi koi wo shita yo_

terdengar suara lagu entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Takao langsung membeku. Lalu ia berjalan pergi, dan merogoh sesuatu dari celananya.

Midorima terlihat menajamkan pandangan mata dan juga telinganya ke arah Takao.

"Iya, iya.. maaf ya.. aku lagi bareng seseorang, ya.. dia itu.. hem.. nanti aku telpon lagi.. jaa.." terdengar samar-samar apa yang dikatakan Takao sama Midorima, yang membuat...

Midorima POV's

Apa-apaan itu? Apakah orang yang berbicara dengannya itu adalah pacarnya? Kenapa terlihat mesra sekali? Apaan itu? Kenapa dia harus punya pacar, ah.. tapi, itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya ya, siapa juga yang akan menyukai cowok berisik tapi keren macam dia? Kurang kerjaan sekali.. (Kyra: eh Kazunari, apa aku salah denger kata hati shintarou atau apa ya? Tadi kau dibilang keren lho.. Takao: ahahah, kamu gak salah kok Kyra-chan, aku juga denger.. Midorima: ka.. kalian salah li.. eh, denger-nanodayo!)

"Gomen Shin-chan, aku lama. Ehhehe" kata Takao sambil menghampiriku.

"Huh, bukannya aku penasaran atau apa.. tapi, apa-apaan ringtone hp-mu itu? Dan kenapa kamu serius sekali menjawab telpon itu-nanodayo?" tanyaku ke Takao.

"Ehhh, jadi Shin-chan cemburu ya?" Tanya Takao dengan muka yang mengejek, dan membuatku sedikit panas.

"Kata siapa-nanodayo?! Aku bertanya kan karena kamu sudah memaksaku untuk mampir ke toko ini, tetapi kau malah membuang-buang waktuku dengan menelfon orang entah-berantah itu-nanodayo!" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah, jujur.. aku benar-benar merasa mukaku semakin panas saja.

"Ahahaa, iya deh Shin-chan.. aku mengerti.." kata Takao sambil tertawa kecil, lalu Takao berhenti tertawa "itu lagu yang dinyanyin sama Chihiro dari anime TW*OK yang judulnya Hajim*te Koi wo S*ita K*oku itu lho.." lanjut Takao.

"Hn, jadi.. kau jadi tidak sih, membeli gantungan kunci itu? Aku lama menunggu-nanodayo" kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Jadi kok Shin-chaaan! Kalau begitu, tunggulah disini!" balas Takao sambil berlari menuju gantungan kunci itu berada.

Midorima POV's END

"kak, gantungan ini bisa memilih sendiri gak bentuknya seperti yang diinginkan?" tanya Takao ke mas mas yang sepertinya merupakan salah satu pegawai toko(?) atau tempat jualan gantungan kunci itu.

"Bisa kok, tetapi.. kamu harus memesan dulu dan menunggu sekitar 1 minggu, barulah kamu bisa mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang kamu mau. Bagaimana?" jawab dan tawar mas itu datar, tetapi matanya menyiratkan tatapan berharap dan sparkle sparkle(?) gitu.

"hm.. 1 minggu ya? Baikhlah, kalau begitu., aku ingin gantungan kunci versi 3 dimensi dan chibi dari 2 orang ini." Balas Takao, dan menunjukkan foto 2 orang pemuda full body yang terlihat seperti di edit sedang bermain basket bersama.

"baikhlah, tetapi karena ini adalah gambar aslinya.. kami tidak akan menjamin dengan hasilnya" jelas mas itu sambil memperhatikan foto yang diperlihatkan padanya, dan memulai membuat sebuah sketsa.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Takao penasaran, karena melihat bahwa mas yang berjualan ini berkutat dengan sebuah kertas.

"membuat sketsa" jawabnya pendek, lalu ia pun berhenti menggambar "bagaimana jika seperti ini?" Tanya mas itu dengan wajah puas diwajahnya, dan menyodorkan hasilnya itu.

"Wuaah.. keren sekali, kamu sungguh brillliant!" jawab Takao dengan mata berbinar ketika melihat sketsa chibi 3D bergambar 2 pria yang berbeda.

"Huh, itu sih gampang" balas mas itu sambil tersenyum sombong dan menebarkan pesonanya yang aslinya tidak ada.

"Kalau begitu, berapa harga gantungan kunci 3D ini?" tanya Takao pada mas dihadapannya ini.

"Ah.. karena kamu lumayan, jadi aku berikan diskon 50%.. ¥ 1.000" jawab mas itu enteng.

"Oke, akan aku bayar jika sudah selesai. Key? Thanks" kata Takao yang entah mengapa merasa ingin segera pergi dari sana sesegera mungkin.

"oke, terima kasih sudah mau membeli ditempat kami" kata mas itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai menulis formulir, Takao pun pergi dari tempat itu untuk menghampiri pria bersurai hijau tsundere a.k.a Midorima Shintarou yang sudah marah-marah seperti perempuan PMS didepan sana, dan itu berhasil membuat Takao sedikit terkikik sedikit karenanya (Takao: Kyra-chan, aku tahu kamu bingung mau menulis seperti apa.. tapi, bisa tidak kau kurangi penggunaan a.k.a pada orang yang sama berkali-kali? Kyra: hm.. baikhlah Kazunari, aku akan mengikuti saranmu :))

Setelah menyadari kehadiran didekatnya, Midorima Shintarou langsung berkacak pinggang seperti perempuan yang kesal karena lama menunggu kekasihnya.

"Bakao, kau lama sekali. dan mana belanjaanmu? Kau tidak jadi membelinya-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima, terlihat dengan jelas urat kemarahan yang sudah semakin kentara diwajahnya itu.

"jadi kok, hanya saja aku mau yang benar-benar seleraku. Oleh karena itu aku memesan, dan menunggu selama 1 minggu untuk gantungan kunci itu" jawab Takao, lalu mulai berjalan yang berbarengan dengan Midorima. (Kyra:Aahhh, mereka satu hati sekalii XD TakaMido: ... -_-)

"oh, hati-hati kau bisa ditipu-nanodayo." Kata Midorima, ada suara khawatir dari suaranya.

"areee, Shin-chan khawatir padakuu.. senangnyaa" balas Takao dengan sedikit nada jahil.

"aku mengatakan itu bu-bukan karena aku khawatir-nanodayo!" elak Midorima dengan wajah memerah.

"wahahahah, iya aku mengerti tuan putri.. ahahaha, atau mungkin _tsundere hime_? Ahahaha" goda Takao lagi, yang membuat muka Midorima semerah kepiting rebus.

"aku ini bukan tuan putri-nanodayo! Aku juga tidak _tsundere_-nanodayo!" elak Midorima lagi, masih dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"ahahaha" yang mengundang Takao untuk tertawa terbahak disana.

-TakaMido-

1 minggu kemudian...

Takao residence..

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Terdengar suara bel dari depan rumah kediaman Takao.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Takao sambil membuka pintunya, dan terlihatlah seorang sales bersurai ungu sebesar titan didepan rumah Takao.

"apa benar anda Takao-chin? Kalau benar, ini pesanan anda, kami dari produk xxYx salah satu dari toko yang ada di Toserjal~" Jawab seorang sales itu sambil menghampiri Takao dan menyerahkan barang yang dikatakan itu merupakan pesanan Takao.

"Oh, terima kasih.. iya, aku Takao dan bukan Takao-chin. aku sudah menunggu gantungan itu, jadi berapa harganya?" Tanya Takao pada sales yang bertuliskan 'Murasakibara' pada name tag dibaju salesnya.

"hmm... semuanya menjadi ¥2500~ dan sebagai harga ongkir, itu adalah sekotak maibou~" kata sales bernama Murasikabara.

"Oke, tapi aku tidak mempunyai Maibou dirumah. Akan kubelikan dulu, kamu tunggu disini ya? Mura... sakibara..?" tanya Takao sambil menajamkan matanya, memastikan dia tak salah menyebut nama. (Kyra: Woi! Kamu lupa ya, kamu punya _hawk eyes_? Pake dong Kazunari! Takao: ahahaha, aku lupa Kyra-chan!)

"Oke, Takao-chin~" jawab Murasakibara senang.

Takao pun pergi dari rumahnya dan berjalan ke sebuah supermarket yang ada didekat rumahnya, lalu dengan segera ia pulang dengan sekotak maibou rasa buah ditangan kanannya.

"ya, ini dia uang ¥2500 dan sekotak maibou~" kata Takao sambil menghampiri Murasakibara.

"oke, ini barangmu dan ini barangku sekarang~" Murasakibara pun menukar barangnya dan Takao.

Sekarang: Takao memegang kotak yang katanya gantungan kuncinya. Murasakibara memegang sekotak maibou dan uang ¥2500.

Murasakibara pun pamit, berterima kasih, lalu pulang.

Takao POV's

Sales yang aneh.. seperti anak kecil, mana bayar ongkirnya sekotak maibou lagi.. haah, orang aneh.

"Kazu-kun! Siapa itu tadi?" Tanya ibuku dari dapur.

"Sales bu! Aku mesen barang, dan baru diantar sekarang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. oke" kata ibu, lalu pergi ke dapur.

Aku pun pergi ke atas, ke kamarku dan segera membuka kotak tadi.

"bagaimana hasilnya ya?" gumamku dengan senyuman bahagia yang kupancarkan (Kyra: padahal senyumanmu seperti Kuronuma Sawako dari Kimi ni Todoke, yang senyumnya serem banget kaya Sadako. Takao: Enak aja! Senyumanku ini menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya Kyra: terserah kau saja deh Kazunari)

Terlihat dua gantungan kunci chibi 3D lucu sama gambar, yaitu 2 orang pemuda satu bersurai hitam belah tengah menggenakan tuxedo tersenyum gentle tap lucu (karena chibi) dan satu latgi bersurai hijau menggenakan gaun pengantin sedang memalingkan wajahya, tetapi salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda yang menggenakan tuxedo.

"Wuaahhh, Shin-chan emang imut banget dah!" pekikku reflek saat melihat gantungan chibi Shin-chan yang sedang malu-malu kucing dengan pakaian pengantinnya.

"Kazu-kuuun,ada temanmu datang tuh" panggil ibu

"Ah, iya buu" jawabku sambil turun kebawah, saat kulihat orang yang datang.. ternyata ia adalah..

Takao POV's END

Terlihatlah Midorima sedang bersiap untuk pergi keluar rumahnya, saat ini ia sudah siap dan hendak menggunakan sepatunya.

"Hmm.. apakah Bakao ingat ya bahwa hari ini kita akan belajar bareng ya?" gumam Midorima, lalu.. dirasakan olehnya bahwa pipinya memanas.

"Ah, Shin.. kamu sudah mau pergi ya?" Tanya ibu Midorima pada saat ia melihat anak lelakinya mau keluar rumah.

"Iya kaasan, aku mau ngerjain tugas bareng dirumah teman.. Shintarou pergi dulu ya" Jawab Shintarou sambil mengecup telapak tangan ibunya pelan. (Kyra and Takao: sifat tsunderenya Shintarou/Shin-chan hilang *smirk* Midorima: Urusai-nanodayo! *blush)

"Iya, hati dijalan ya Shin." Balas Ibu Midorima sambil mengelus surai anaknya sayang.

"Iya kaasan, Shin akan berhati-hati" balas Midorima lalu pergi dari hadapan ibunya tercinta

"Kira-kira si Bakao itu lagi ngapain ya?" tanya Midorima entah pada siapa.

Lalu, Midorima terlihat sedang membayangkan sang pujaan hati hingga menabrak tiang listrik.

Sesampainya dirumah Takao..

"apakah Bakao ingat akan janji kita ya? Aku jadi penasaran-nanodayo" gumam Midorima, saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya..

CKLEK! "Lho? Shin-kun ya?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang keluar dari pintu, yang ternyata adalah ibu Takao.

"Iya ma, ini aku.. mama masih ingat aku-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima balik sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Iya lah mama ingat, kamu kan sering main ke sini, lagipula Shin-kun sudah mama anggap sebagai anak sendiri." Jawab ibu Takao sambil tersenyum.

"A.. aku tidak terlalu sering main ke sini-nanodayo. Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk bermain, melainkan belajar bersama dengan Takao-nanodayo, dan mama kan sudah mempunyai Takao, jadi aku ini bukan anak mama." balas Midorima dengan _tsundere_ mode:on nya yang datang tak diundang, salah tingkah.

"Ahaha, Shin-kun masih sama seperti dulu ya~ malu-malu kucing~" komentar Ibu Takao yang membuat Midorima makin salah tingkah.

"uuhh... m.. ma... Ta-Takao nya ada-nanodayo..?" tanya Midorima berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kazu-kun ada kok, kalau begitu.. mama panggilin Kazu-kun dulu ya, kamu duduk dulu saja di ruang tengah, dan nanti mama akan pergi jadi Shin-kun santai saja dirumah bersama Kazu-kun ya." Jawab Ibu Takao sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Iya ma, permisi" balas Midorima lalu masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kazu-kuuun,ada temanmu datang tuh" panggil ibu Takao, lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah itu

"Ah, iya buu" jawab Takao sambil berlari turun, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat bahwa teman yang dimaksud adalah sang pujaan hati, Midorima Shintarou/Shin-chan-_nya_.

"Yo, Bakao" sapa Midorima tanpa merasa bersalah ke Takao yang masih membelalakkan matanya (efek kagetnya).

"Shi.. Shin-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Takao gugup.

"Kamu lupa ya Bakao, aku kan akan main disini, ah.. maksudku kita kan akan mengerjakan tugas bareng-nanodayo! Jangan bilang bahwa kau lupa-nanodayo!" Midorima menjitak kepala Takao.

"Auch! Sakit Shin-chaan~" rengek Takao sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Huh! Makanya, kamu itu seharusnya ingat kalau mau ketemu aku dong-nanodayo!" balas Midorima, Takao membelalakkan matanya.

"Shin-chan, kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Takao masih membelalakkan matanya.

"Hm? Emang apa yang.." Midorima terdiam, lalu mukanya memerah "aahh, maksudku. Kamu itu kan sudah berjanji, masih untung aku yang berjanji denganmu-nanodayo! Coba kalau misalnya sama setan kayak Akashi, kamu pasti sudah mati-nanodayo!" lanjut Midorima lagi, mukanya makin memerah dan entah mengapa saat menyebut nama Akashi tadi membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Tapi Shin-chan, aku kan tidak pernah bertemu atau memiliki acara bersama Akashi Seijuurou kapten lamamu." Balas Takao dengan muka tidak bersalah.

"Ukh.. ya, pokoknya intinya kamu jangan seperti itu lagi Bakao!" balas Midorima memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "yang penting, sekarang.. ayo kita ngerjain tugas bersama-nanodayo!" lanjut Midorima lagi, Takao mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Iya, iya Shin-chan.. aku mengerti koook~" goda Takao dengan senyumnya itu.

Takao dan Midorima pun berjalan ke kamar Takao, dan ketika membuka pintu.. mereka melihat..

JENG~_ ignite pass kai!_ Eh? Maksudnya...

JEREJEEENG~ Gantungan kunci chibi dengan Takao dan Midorima yang menjadi modelnya punya Takao, yang lupa dirapihkan tadi.

Midorima yang melihatnya membeku ditempat, Takao hanya bingung menatap Midorima yang tiba-tiba membeku dan belum menyadari situasinya hanya bingung.

"Shin-chan?" paggil Takao, tapi Midorima hanya merespon dengan muka yang berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi merah, matanya melihat suatu titik dan itu bukanlah mata Takao.

"Shin-chan, kamu melihat a.. pa..?" Tanya Takao melirik kelihat benda yang dilihat Midorima, menjadi terpatah-patah dan... BLUSH!

"Ta.. Takao.. i.. itu apa.. nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima masih dengan muka memerahnya yang sangat terlihat.

"Ukkh.." Takao makin blush sejadi-jadinya, ketahuan bahwa dia mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan lupa membereskannya.

"Takao?" tanya Midorima lagi, mukanya kali ini sudah kembali menjadi seperti semula.

"Ukkhh... Shin-chan, apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Takao yang seketika pulih dari blushing-nya dan berubah menjadi 180°.

"Ehh?! Kok kau bertanya seperti itu Bakao?" tanya Midorima yang mukanya kembali menunjukkan semburat merah.

"aku tanya sekali lagi, apakah ada orang yang sedang kau sukai saat ini?!" tanya Takao, kali ini nadanya dengan sedikit meninggi yang membuat Midorima berlonjat kaget.

"Huh, siapa yang sudi memiliki perasaan seperti itu-nanodayo?" jawab Midorima masih dengan semburat merah yang semakin kentara diwajahnya.

"Shin-chan benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan pada siapapun saat ini?" tanya Takao semakin serius.

"ukh.. aku.. aku... iya, aku memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang saat ini. Tapi, itu bukan kamu ya-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima masih tidak melihat ke matanya Takao. Takao yang mendengarnya membalalakkan matanya lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, begitu.. baikhlah, walau kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku.. aku ingin mengatakannya padamu.." kata Takao pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Midorima.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, lebih baik cepat-nanodayo! Supaya kita bisa.. mpphh" perkataan Midorima terputus karena Takao menarik kerah dan menciumnya pas di bibir, Midorima yang kaget hanya membelalakkan matanya.

Takao pun melepas tautan bibirnya dan Midorima dan terdiam. Sedangkan Midorima merasakan panas yang merambat ke pipinya, dan ia yakin bahwa sekarang ia sedang blushing hebat dan semerah buah apel.

"Shin-chan.." kata Takao pelan, seperti bisikan dan berjongkok untuk mengambil 2 gantungan kunci dilantai itu.

".." Midorima tidak membalas apa-apa, ia masih sedikit shock dan malu banget di kiss sama Takao.

"Aku menyukaimu.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain, tapi paling tidak.. aku ingin mengungkapkan dan memberi gantungan kunci ini padamu" kata Takao sambil memegang tangan Midorima, dan menyimpan salah satu gantungan kunci itu ditangan Midorima.

"Taka...o... aku..." Midorima tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, semburat merah diwajahnya hanya semakin menjadi.

"Shin-chan.. apakah kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Takao lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada Midorima.

"Takao.. hen.. nhh.. hentikan kecupanmu itu-nanodayo!" keluh Midorima sambil mendorong tubuh Takao pelan, tapi ia memegang erat gantungan kuncinya.

"Ah, maaf.. jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Takao lagi, kali ini dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya.

"Ukh.. gantungan kunci couple ini.. kau yang mendesainnya-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, kali ini dengan keadaan yang sudah membaik.

"iya, karena aku sangat menginginkan Shin-chan sebagai kekasihku." Jawab Takao tenang dan senyumnya itu yang menyebabkan semburat merah yang muncul kembali ke wajahnya Midorima.

"Ke.. kenapa aku menggunakan gaun di gantungan ini-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima berusaha setenang mungkin.

"karena saat aku membayangkan Shin-chan menggunakannya, aku berfikir bahwa itu sangat manis untukmu Shin-chan dan aku benar kan?" Jawab Takao masih setia dengan senyumnya itu.

"Ukh... aku tidak manis-nanodayo!" balas Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang makin menampakkan semburat merah.

"ahahaaa, dasar _tsundere_. Jadi, apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao lagi, yang tak pernah lelah menanyakannya ke Midorima.

"Ah.. aku.. aku.."

"Hahh.. jadi, Shin-chan tidak mau menerimaku ya? Karena kau sudah menyukai orang la.."

Chu~

Midorima pun menarik baju dan membungkam mulut Takao dengan mulutnya.

"Shin.. chan..?" tanya Takao pada saat ciuman itu terlepas, matanya membelalak kaget.

"Apakah itu cukup-nanodayo? Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya kan?" Tanya Midorima balik dengan semburat merah yang semerah apel matang yang membuat wajah Takao membeo lalu tertunduk dan bergetar hebat.

"pfftt, ahahahaa" Takao pun tertawa lepas setelahya.

"kenapa kau tertawa-nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Takao yang membuat Takao pusing.

"Aahaha,, maaf Shin-chan.. aku, aku sangat bahagia dan mengira ini mimpi, tetapi ini terasa sangat nyata..aku.. bahagia sekali.." jawab Takao, lalu...

Chu~ ciuman pun terjadi lagi diantara keduanya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada paksaan atau apapun.. mereka hanya mau merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari pasangan masing-masing, dan berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan yang mulai diiringi dengan nafsu.

Lalu, terjadilah suatu kejadian yang hanya keduanya, kami-sama, dan author gila yang tahu..

**Owari~**

**Omake**

"Nee Shin-chaan, waktu itu.. kenapa kau mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang sangat berharga untukmu.." kata sang surai hitam, dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang surai hitam sendiri dan si surai hijau, tentu saja selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka sejak kejadian saling confess satu sama lain itu.

"Ukkhh... aku memikirkanmu Bakao..." jawab sang surai hijau alias Midorima dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Heee, benarkah~? Senang sekali rasanya ketika aku mengetahui kebenarannya~" kata Takao sambil memeluk pinggang Midorima posessive.

"Kalau kau sendiri? Siapa orang yang kau telpon waktu itu-nanodayo? Kalian terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih-nanodayo" tanya Midorima kesal.

"Aree, Shin-chan cemburu?" Tanya Takao balik dengan sebuah seringai.

"Ma.. mana mungkin aku cemburu-nanodayo! Aku hanya penasaran saja, apakah itu tidak boleh nanodayo?" jawab Midorima dengan semburat merah yang makin jelas di pipinya itu.

"ehehhe, bukannya tidak boleh.. tetapi aku senang karena Shin-chan cemburu.." balas Takao sambil mengecup pipi Midorima sekilas. "Lagipula, yang meneloponku saat itu adalah kakak sepupuku. Aku lupa bahwa dia akan berkunjung ke rumahku." Lanjut Takao lagi, sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. begitu.." balas Midorima, yang mirip seperti bisikan. Lalu, mereka berdua pun terbuai dengan tenangnya sore hari saat itu.

Kalain bertanya soal ibunya Takao? Ah, tenang saja.. beliau sedang mengatasi darah yang keluar dari hidungnya setelah mengintip adegan TakaMido tadi dengan muka bahagia.

END

* * *

><p>Kyra: aduhh.. Kyra malah buat cerita baru pada saat Zutto Aishiteru Yo! aja belom selesai, maafkan Kyra ya readers T.T karena Zutto Aishiteru Yo! selalu delay, tetapi tenang saja kok. insyaAllah sebentar lagi Zutto Aishiteru Yo! akan update ;)<p>

Takao: ngomong-ngomong kyra-chan, apa maksud dengan setiap chap pairing berbeda-beda? *nongoltiba-tiba*

Kyra: oh, itu Kazunari? maksudnya, kemungkinan besar aku akan membuat cerita dengan cupid yang berbeda-beda dengan pair yang berbeda juga. jadi disini bukan hanya pair mu dan Shintaro saja Kazunari~

Takao: oh.. begitu ya kyra-chan? kalau begitu, chap berikutnya kau mau pair siapa Kyra-chan?

Kyra: hmm.. itu dia Kazunari, aku bingung nih...

Takao: kalau begitu, kenapa tidak minta request dari readers saja Kyra-chan?

Midorima: aku setuju denganmu Bakao *tiba-tibamuncul* tapi bukan berarti aku mau meminta reviews para readers ya-nanodayo! /Blush

KyraTaka: dasar _tsundere _-_-

Kyra: ya, begitulah keputusannya para readers~ aku tahu ini permintaan yang egois, tapi... kumohon berikan ide kalian! dari cupidnya apa beserta pairingnyaa,aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian me-request atau memberiku ide untuk fanfic yang gj inii *bow

KyraTakaMido: RnR please~/nanodayo!


End file.
